


The Demon from Above and the Angel from Below

by X_K16_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_K16_X/pseuds/X_K16_X
Summary: Ink, an angel. Loved by all. Well, all in the angel realm that is. Ink an angel, and God of creativity, falling for Error. A demon, and God of destruction. While good at his job, and kills without mercy.They both hated each other,  until they accidentally met under a small cherry blossom tree. They would talk for hours, putting aside their differences. Well, that was until Dream and Nightmare had a plan to get ride of these secret meetings.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Ink's POV:

Why would I want to leave this place?

Everyday.

Everyday it's bright lights, noise surrounding me, cheers, smiles, people, monsters.

Everyday, I'm reminded that I can't be like them, without a soul. 

Everyday, a fake smile, a heroic act, just to see them happy.

Everyday, more dust, more blood, more destruction. 

Everyday, dark clouds creeping in slowly, noise ringing through my skull, screams, cries, dead humans, falling down monsters. 

I just need a break away from this place.


	2. Rumors

Error POV :

Rumors

All the rumors about this place, are WRONG!

Rumors are just lies, fibs, what manipulative people spread, how people control others life. 

I know better then others.

All rumors about here are true, until you come here for yourself.

Me and my gang are like family.

The rumors are we we're forced to get along even thought we hate each other. We drink away our sorrows, and kill for fun.

What isn't a rumor though, is that we hate those angels up above. How they sit on the highest point and think they're better then everyone else. Looking down at everyone. Getting all the glory, love, respect. 

While all we get is dirt, hate, shame, blame, torture. 

Somehow, we make the best if it, and manage to smile.


	3. You'look Get Used to it

??? P.O.V:

I told my soulmate I'll wait for her. 

We both jumped. 

So here I am waiting.

Waiting in a place I don't belong in. 

Heaven

I told her " See you in hell. Because I know I'm not worthy enough to make it to heaven."

I said that to her. 

But I guess I was.

Should I feel happy? Should I feel rejoiced? Because I don't. 

I just want her here. Here with me.

Because everyone else is too loud. Everyone else is too happy. Everyone else is, not like me at all.

Why was I chosen here? What good did I do? 

I was deep in thought. Blocking out all the noise around me, when someone came and sat down with me.

The lead angel.

Ink. 

Why of all people would he sit with me?

"Hey there. I saw you sitting alone. I came to see what was wrong." He said. 

"You wouldn't understand. You and your friends are to happy-go-lucky to get it." I answered back. 

"Ha ha." He chuckled. "Oh you all don't understand me. I'll tell you something if you tell me something." He offered. 

"What would you have to hide." I argued back.

"Oh, you have to clue." He responded. 

" I don't! You are all so happy! And I'm not. I'm just here waiting for a good friend who'll probably never show. But I hopelessly keep waiting because I'm an anxious reck! I was supposed to go to hell! What good did I ever do? I just don't get it. Why? Why me? I can't be like them. Never. I just want her. I just to see her again. I just..." I stated sobbing. 

"Listen. Girl. I don't know who you are, but, I like you. You don't like it here either. I don't like it here either." I looked at him confused. 

"Heh. Truth is, I don't have a soul. I can't feel feelings. I can't feel happiness. I just fake a smile every day to make them happy. It's hard but, I keep pushing through. Somehow. I guess, you just get used to it." I looked at him, Shocked.   
I wouldn't think of hearing that from the lead angel. Ink. The God of creation. I just don't get it. 

"Hey, I'm not the god of positivity. That's Dream. You might want to go to him. But, I'll leave you on this note. Their can't be flowers without rain. Maybe you were the flower, and your friend could've been the rain. And you came together and made each other better, and stronger. But she was the darkness, so she went to hell, and you were the beauty, so you came here. But, their is always a positive in a negative situation. Just, find a positive in this bright place. I belive in you. Like I said earlier, you'll get used to it." And with that, he was gone. 

What he said got me thinking. 

Maybe he's right. 

I'll try. 

I'll believe.

I'll find the positivity in this hellish,   
loud, bright, place. 

And maybe.

Just maybe. 

I'll find you.


	4. We Understand

???: P.O.V:

I'm here.

I've finally made it.

But, not with her.

Not with my soulmate. 

But, with strangers.

I don't know who any of these people are. 

They're not like the rumors at all. 

They're all brutal, but, nice to each other in the same time. Weirdly.

But, the ones that I'm most afraid of are Error, the god of destruction, and Nightmare, the god of negativity. 

They're the lead demons. They kill without mercy.

I wish my friend was here to talk to.

She said that she wasn't worthy enough to make it up, but, I think she might be wrong. 

Cause she isn't here now.

And we jumped at the same time.

Where is she?

I want her here with me now! 

I, I-

"Hey there bud. What're you doing here all alone?"

"W-what? Who are, what are, what? "

I was shocked. Especially on who was next to me.

Error. The god of destruction. 

Known to slaughter without a second thought. 

Come to ask what's wrong with me.

"Why would I tell you?"

" Well, I don't blame you for not wanting to tell me but, I kinda understand how you feel. "

"YOU understand? Please. I doubt you'll understand. The feeling of everything being taken away from you. Why am I here? Am I a disappointment? Did she leave me on purpose? Was I only a joke to her? Was I a useless, helpless friend? Was I, was I-"

"Hey, listen here! No matter how useless you think you are always someone's reason to smile. You were your friends reason to smile. And, maybe, sometimes it rains the hardest on people who deserve the sun. That's what I've learned from being down here."

I couldn't believe myself ,and what I was hearing. 

Error, saying encouraging things, to someone he's just met, someone he probably doesn't know the name of.

I just don't understand. 

"Heh, we understand. That's why we're all down here. We were betrayed, lost, hurt, everything. We're all here for you."

I looked at him.

He looked back at me.

I couldn't understand. 

I started to cry.

"Hey, hey! What's wrong? Do you need anything? " He asked worryingly. 

"No ones ever been so nice to me. No one's ever tried to help me when I was down, or even start to understand how I felt. And the only person who did all those things are gone. She's gone and never coming back!" I cried back.

"Hey, it's ok to cry. We're all here for you." He comfort me.

After all of this,

I realized that, 

It's not so bad down here.

And maybe,

I could stay strong for her.

Because I know that's what she'd want me to do.

So for her.

And everyone trapped down here, 

I'll smile.


	5. What is this place?

Inks P.O.V.

I was walking around in a place I didn't know. No one was near, it looked like a place that hasn't been discovered yet.   
It was, interesting. To say the least.   
Dead grass, a lava stream, and a cherry blossom tree in the middle. Some of the petals were falling off. But, it was really quiet here.  
I sat around the tree, under the shade. It was nice to have some peace and quiet for once.  
But that was all destroyed by the sound of someone on the other side of the tree.

Error's P.O.V.

I was taking a little walk, away from everyone. When I stumbled upon a place that looked, inappropriate for a place that I'm from.  
Flowers, a little river, and a cute cherry blossom tree. It looked like something that belonged to the angels. But, it was still nice.  
I took a seat next to the tree. It was nice and relaxing.   
But, I was startled by someone on the other side.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Asked an anonymous voice on the other side of the tree.  
"Umm, yes? Is anyone else here?" I answered back.   
"Yes. May you state your name?" Questioned the voice.  
"I will, if you state your name first." I said.  
"Well, I asked you first." The voice challenged.  
For some reason, I didn't want to tell this mystery person my name. So, i answered:  
"My name is Textile. And yours?" I randomly came up with.  
"Uhhh, Smudge." He sounded unsure of his own name. I didn't question it though.   
"Welp, nice to meet you Smudge."  
"Nice to meet you too Textile."

Ink's POV

Smudge. What a random name?! Why did I choose it?  
Well, apparently Textile(?) bought it.  
"So, What're you doing here Textile? What brought you here? " I kindly asked.  
"Well, I guess I was just on a walk." He answered back.  
"What about you?" He asked.   
"Well, I guess you could say I was on a walk too." I replied.   
"Cool. So, where are you from?" Textile wondered.   
"Um, what do you mean? " I asked confused.  
"Like, what part of the, I don't know, woods did you come from?" He answered back.  
"Well, I guess, the north? So I'm guessing you're the south? "  
"Uhh, I guess yeah."  
An akward silence filled the place for a second.   
"Well, I guess it's time for me to go." I announced as I got up to leave.  
"Yeah, me too. Welp, it was nice to meet you Smudge." The other said.   
"Same goes to you Textile." I answered back.

We both got up and parted ways.

What an interesting day!


End file.
